Mío
by Chiru Less
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki podía ser muchas cosas, pero precisamente no era un idiota. Querían tomarlo por estúpido, e iba a demostrarles a todos, pero sobre todo a Midoriya Izuku, que con él no iba a jugar, y menos cuando algo tan peligroso como los celos había surgido entre ellos. Yaoi hard.
1. Chapter 1

Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kohei Horikoshi. Solo escribo por diversión. Contiene yaoi y del hard, sino te gusta...creo que deberías salir de aqui xD

Fic corto dedicado a...una amiga muy especial que está dando un examen en estos momentos. Regalito para la vuelta, **M**.

* * *

Chirrió los dientes e incluso creyó que se le había escapado un sonido parecido a un gruñido. Ni siquiera se molestó en cerciorarse si alguien lo había notado, porque sencillamente no le importaba.

Que se muriera el que lo estuviese mirando.

Y es que creía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar espontáneamente en medio de aquella clase teórica ridícula. El sueño le había ganado la mayor parte de la misma, no había prestado atención, no había oído nada ni había tomado un solo puto apunte. ¿Una clase de moral del héroe? ¿Qué era aquello? Bakugou Katsuki había entrado a aquella maldita Academia de élite con el único objetivo de ser el número uno y así poder aniquilar a todas esas cucarachas llamadas villanos.

Y a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y le jodiera la vida.

Como estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. El enojo y la frustración habían dominado al sueño y al aburrimiento; ahora si estaba bien despierto, pero furioso.

Apretó la mesa. Estaba sudando del odio; a ese paso iba a explotar en cuerpo completo y nadie de esa maldita clase se iba a salvar. Como si le importara.

Y lo oyó.

Lo había dicho de nuevo.

All Might había decidido presidir aquella extraña clase. Había comenzado a dar un discurso hipócrita de lo genial que se sentía salvar a la gente, de acabar con el mal, bla,bla,bla. No iba a negarlo, siempre lo había admirado. De pequeño jamás se perdía ninguna de las transmisiones en vivo cuando el número uno realizaba sus heroicos e increíbles actos, siempre tenía todas sus figuritas y cada vez que alguien decía algo negativo sobre su héroe favorito, no perdía la oportunidad de iniciar una buena pelea.

Pero en esa época había sido un mocoso estúpido; seguía admirándolo pese a que el secreto de su debilidad había salido a la luz. No le importaba.

Para él, All Might seguía siendo el número uno como héroe.

Y ahora su enemigo número uno en la lista a personas a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó una mano levantándose por no sabía qué número de vez ya. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando controlarse.

\- ¿Si, mi chico?

Ahí iba otra vez.

\- Oye, Bakugou, vas a destruir la mesa.- el susurro de Kirishima no lo calmó nada, empeoró su estado calamitoso de ánimo. Gruñó como respuesta, incapaz de separar las fauces de tan apretadas que las tenía.- Cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

\- Kirishima, voy a matarte. Lo juro.

\- Si,ya. Tranquilízate, All Might ya está mirando para acá.

\- ¡Pues que mire!

\- ¡Dios, contrólate!

\- ¡Joven Bakugou, te veo lleno de energías!.- la risa de All Might se dejó oír en el salón, despertando a más de un incauto que como él había caído en el sopor de la charla.

\- ¡Así es, y las estoy desperdiciando!

Su mano derecha chispeó cuando golpeó el pupitre con ella en un intento de liberar parte de, como bien decía All Might, la energía que tenía retenida. Kirishima murmuró algo a su lado, y eso sólo logró que su mirada se desviara inconscientemente hacia él, dándole más campo visual del que quería.

E indefectiblemente su mirada se cruzó con la de aquel maldito de Deku.

Cómo lo odiaba. Estaba allí sentado, pulcro y educado, con esa mirada de insoportable mezcla entre preocupación y reprobación que tanto aborrecía. Se estaba preocupando por sus reacciones, como siempre. Y las estaba reprobando al mismo tiempo, más que nunca, porque por supuesto estaba interrumpiendo la clase del gran amor de su vida, All Might.

Iba a detonar el salón.

\- No las estás desperdiciando, joven Bakugou. Simplemente las estás convirtiendo en muchas ganas de aprender. Guarda todos esos deseos de salvar el mundo que tienes en estos momentos, y presta atención, que también es importante saber cuáles son los deberes de un héroe para con la sociedad.- una pequeña explosión seguida de una voluta de humo les indicó que había sobrepasado el tiempo que podía mantener su forma musculosa. Una tos se dejó oír detrás.- Además de que entra en el examen teórico.

Eso había terminado de despertar al resto. Bakugou alcanzó a oír la voz de Yaoyorozu farfullando a ese bastardo de Todoroki que las clases aún no habían terminado, que no siguiera durmiendo, que aquello entraba en el examen; a la perra de Uraraka decirle a la chica invisible que también despertara, y al idiota de Kirishima, otra vez, diciéndole que se calmara, que otra vez iban a reprobar.

Suspiró nuevamente, intentando calmarse.

Se dedicó a mirar al frente y a sufrir en silencio, sin escuchar a All Might.

Estaba al borde del abismo. Si Deku volvía a levantar la mano para comentar algo estúpido y sin sentido no iba a poder resistirlo más, le iba a destruir la cara y luego, probablemente, iba a estallar la mitad del colegio.

Miró hacia la ventana, un poco más calmado. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos y All Might seguía hablando. Incluso había comenzado a escribir en la pizarra…

¿En qué momento Deku había pasado de ser el parásito que lo seguía a todos lados, y se había transformado no sólo en un idiota con individualidad, sino también en el preferido de All Might? No es que le importara eso realmente. Él no quería ser el preferido de nadie, no le interesaba, no le servía. Conseguía sus propios logros a base de sus esfuerzos y no necesitaba ningún tipo de ayuda ni de favoritismo…

Ah, esa era la palabra que había usado Kirishima antes. All Might hacía favoritismo con Deku. O algo así.

¿Y por eso tenía que llamarlo así?

La primera vez que lo había oído le había causado gracia. Qué idiotas parecía, qué ridículo sonaba. Parecía que All Might sentía cierta simpatía por el más débil e inútil de la clase y tendía a intentar protegerlo, como si eso le sirviera de algo. Pero eso fue sólo en un comienzo, porque con el tiempo el maldito de Deku había ganado fuerzas, se había entrenado...incluso había osado enfrentarse a él en más de una oportunidad.

Y All Might lo seguía protegiendo.

Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que había sentido cuando oyó los nervios en la voz de Deku en el momento en el que el bastardo de Todoroki le había insinuado que podía llegar a ser hijo suyo. Conocía demasiado bien a Deku para saber que con todas las explicaciones que le había intentado dar al otro, había intentado desviarlo o por lo menos, provocar que realmente pensara en ello como un hecho para que su mente no formulara ninguna otra posible causa a por qué All Might siempre estaba detrás suyo, por qué siempre parecía vigilarlo y preocuparse tanto por él, por qué parecía ponerse tan feliz con los logros del mocoso de Deku…

Y un pensamiento había seguido al otro, hilvanándose todo a través un delgado hilo que se rompería en cualquier momento por la falta de pruebas, pero que aún seguía uniendo la red intrincada de conclusiones a las que había llegado y que no estaba pudiendo soportar ni manejar.

Había algo más entre ellos. O por lo menos la intención estaba. El sólo pensar que ya...que algo más había pasado entre ellos…

No tendría por qué importarle. Al contrario, debería darle asco. All Might era un viejo de mierda, por muy fuerte y héroe que fuera...y estaba intentando tener "algo" con un estudiante de preparatoria que no tenía la más puta idea de dónde estaba parado ni por qué…

El pensamiento que pudieran tener "algo" borró de su mente la necesidad de borrar aquello de su mente; dejó el orgullo de lado por unos momentos sólo para dar rienda suelta a aquello que no quería admitir ni siquiera a él mismo. Porque era imposible, inaudito.

Kirishima tenía razón.

Estaba celoso.

Y furioso.

¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese celoso de Deku? Luego de que aquella remota posibilidad comenzó a tomar fuerza en su mente, se percató de lo evidente.

Lo que más odio le daba.

No estaba celoso de Deku. Lo estaba de All Might.

Maldito fuera, mil veces.

No sólo era absurdo, sino completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse celoso de que All Might malgastara su valioso tiempo con Deku, y él no? ¿Por qué Deku pasaría tiempo con él, justamente?La respuesta era obvia. Jamás lo haría. Se había encargado concienzudamente de hacerse odiar, año tras año. Lo había hecho en forma casi automática demostrando su superioridad y ahora que, después de tanto tiempo Deku ya no lo admiraba como antes…

\- ¿Algo para agregar, Midoriya….- listo, ahora sí iba a explotar.-, mi chico?

\- Nada,señor.

\- ¡No seas tan formal, me haces parecer viejo!

Estuvo a punto de estallar en medio de la clase, pero la campana que anunciaba el receso los salvó a todos. La mayoría se relajó en su asiento mientras All Might seguía advirtiendoles que no podían tomarse aquello a la ligera y no supo que otra cosa más dijo, porque su mente se había nublado.

Se había incorporado ya para ir a la cafetería cuando tuvo que girar hacia un lado para golpear a Kirishima.

Deku seguía escuchando a All Might, seguía con aquel jodido brillo en los ojos que tanto detestaba...y estaba sonrojado.

Comenzó a ver rojo. Sólo supo que fue arrastrado fuera del aula por el idiota de su compañero de banco. Y sólo se dio cuenta cuando dejó de ver realmente a Deku, ya en uno de los corredores que llevaban a la cafetería.

\- Pero qué…

\- Te vi allá arriba.- Kirishima intentaba hablar y mantenerse a su lado entre el gentío que se dirigía al mismo lugar que ellos.- No sé qué bicho te picó ahora, pero te iban a suspender. Aizawa sensei te iba a matar si explotabas en su salón, sabes.

\- Qué me importa lo que piense ese viejo metido. Joder, ésto está lleno.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Forcejeó un poco con Kirishima una vez llegaron a la cafetería; estaba repleta, y eso que habían salido ni bien la clase había terminado...y Bakugou no había tenido mejor idea que "limpiar la zona". Su compañero de curso intentaba impedirlo sosteniéndole el brazo derecho, dando como resultado una lucha entre la muchedumbre que en otras circunstancias le habría dado risa, sino fuera porque estaba cabreado y hambriento a partes iguales.

\- Hay que joderse. Me olvidé el dinero.

\- Eso por estarte durmiendo en vez de prestar atención…

\- Ya cállate. Compra algo, ya regreso.

\- Pero…

No le dio tiempo a replicar. Los odiaba a todos por estar impidiéndole la salida de ese lugar atestado de gente, odiaba a Kirishima por intentar hacerlo entrar en razón y hacerle ver sus faltas, se odiaba a si mismo por el lío mental que estaba teniendo. Caminó a paso rápido ni bien salió de la cafetería, secándose las manos en los pantalones...ganas no le faltaban…

Subió las escaleras que dirigían hacia su salón a saltos; el corredor estaba vacío, probablemente con todo el maldito gentío ocupando la cafetería...sólo tenía que girar un corredor más y ya estaría en su salón...se detuvo en seco antes de hacerlo cuando escuchó el murmullo de unas voces del otro lado.

\- Midoriya, mi chico...tienes que tener más cuidado, cualquier podría darse cuenta.

\- Lo sé, All Might. Lo lamento.

\- No es un secreto que puedas ir ventilando así como así, muchacho. Recuerda que me involucra a mi también, mi imagen está en juego porque…

Listo. Ya estaba al tope.

Si había tenido dudas, aquello se las estaba disipando demasiado rápido. Apretó los puños fuertemente, casi haciéndose daño. Incluso notó que le estaba costando respirar, y que el calor se le estaba subiendo desde el pecho hacia el cuello y el rostro. El maldito de Deku sonaba tan sumiso, tan arrepentido de lo que sea que casi se le había escapado, y All Might parecía ser tan indulgente, incluso cariñoso al hablarle…

Un paso más y lo asesinaba. Iba a matar al héroe de su infancia porque ya no estaba manejando los celos que estaba sintiendo, que lo estaban consumiendo.

\- Te veré arriba, en la azotea. Almorcemos juntos, ¿te parece?

\- ¡Claro!

Y una mierda que lo iba a permitir.

* * *

Bien. Quien siga a partir de ahora lo hace bajo su propio riesgo xD


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo dejó que los pasos de All Might se alejaran del lugar para cruzar la esquina. Deku, ese maldito, estaba de espaldas a él, mirando en dirección hacia donde se alejaba el ahora flacucho héroe de pacotilla que pretendía un encuentro a escondidas en la azotea del colegio...mira que tenía descaro, el bastardo…

La furia volvió a su cerebro inflamado y dando uno, dos, tres pasos, tomó a Deku por el hombro de su uniforme. El chico no tenía la más mínima oportunidad; se había percatado de que no estaba solo recién cuando el más alto ya estaba detrás de él, agarrándolo.

\- ¡Kacchan…!

\- Te gusta seguir viéndome la cara de idiota, ¿no,Deku?

\- E-Espera, me haces daño…

\- Y una mierda.

Comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia otro de los corredores vacíos. Podía sentir el forcejeo inútil de Deku detrás suyo, intentando zafarse de su agarre mientras le decía algo ininteligible. Lo aferró con más fuerza aún. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro mientras caminaban dando tumbos por el corredor, hasta que Bakugou divisó lo que estaba buscando.

" **Servicio** **de** **Limpieza** ".

Abrió la puerta agradeciendo que estuviese sin seguro, porque hubiese tenido que destruir la cerradura. Hábilmente empujó al menor al interior, ingresando y cerrando detrás de si. El lugar era pequeño y oscuro; había muchos trastos amontonados, y al entrar, el sonido de algunas cajas cayendo se dejó oír por alguna parte. Luego de eso, ya sólo se sentía la respiración agitada de Deku. Se filtraba una pequeña luz por una rendija en la parte superior de la puerta, y cuando Bakugou logró acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar, pudo ver la expresión atemorizada en el rostro ajeno.

\- Así que nos engañas a todos, ¿eh,Deku?

\- N-No sé de qué estás hablando, Kacchan…

\- ¡No me interrumpas, maldito! Crees que puedes engañar a esos imbéciles que te rodean, pero a mi no. Te conozco demasiado bien.- empujó al otro contra la pared, pegándose a él en un intento por amedrentarlo aún más, hacerle ver sus errores.- Te oí. Los oí, sabes. Me das asco.

\- Kacchan, no te entiendo…

\- Enredarte con un profesor, ¡y para colmo con All Might! Dime, ¿qué se siente?¡Contesta!

Pegó su cuerpo completamente al de Deku, quien había comenzado a gimotear, nervioso. Tomó su rostro tembloroso con una mano, obligándolo a que lo mire a los ojos en medio de la penumbra. ¿Estaba por llorar? Típico de ese debilucho...eso le daba aún más rabia, porque hasta hacía un par de minutos había oído la felicidad genuina en su voz al confirmarle a All Might que almorzarían juntos..por qué él sólo lo hacía llorar…

\- ¿Ya te ha follado, acaso?¿Por eso tiemblas tanto?.- ante la falta de respuestas del otro se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente y ansioso. La inseguridad de sus propias preguntas comenzaba a crecer. ¿Era posible que lo que él había considerado solo un tonteo realmente hubiese pasado a mayores? ¿El idiota de Deku...había hecho...eso con All Might?

Malditos fueran.

Una de sus manos descendió hacia la entrepierna de Deku, palpando, apretando. Oyó el gemido de sorpresa y desesperación del menor, pero no le importó. Desde que tenía memoria Midoriya Izuku había estado con él, detrás suyo. Siempre le había seguido sin importar cuán mal le tratase; siempre había visto en sus ojos la admiración y el cariño que sabía él no le retribuía...y ahora ver ese mismo reflejos dedicado a otra persona le estaba consumiendo en vida, allí mismo.

Porque Deku siempre había sido suyo, de nadie más. Se había encargado de mantenerlo cerca, de vigilar y expulsar a los malditos que alguna vez habían querido acercarse a él, y así, sin arrepentirse de ello, lo había aislado completamente. Y ahora, en un jodido descuido que había tenido...

Comenzó un movimiento ascendente y descendente sobre la entrepierna de Deku, despertando sus bajos instintos sin que su dueño lo deseara. Aún sostenía su rostro para evitar que lo desviara, y se dedicó a observar sus expresiones cuando su mano aceleró el ritmo de sus atenciones.

Sabía que ya prácticamente lo estaba asfixiando contra la pared; sus respiraciones se entremezclaban con las del peliverde, y más temprano que tarde, notó que había dejado de forcejear. Se sorprendió gratamente por ello, y la seguridad comenzó a retornar a él, una vez más.

No se estaba oponiendo porque sabía el orden natural de las cosas. Pero...otra vez estaba jugando con él, el malnacido...dejaba que lo manoseara él y antes seguramente lo había hecho el maldito de All Might…

\- K-Kacchan...no...pero qué haces, estás confundido…

\- No estoy para nada confundido. Óyeme bien, Deku.- susurró contra su oído en forma ronca, intentando contenerse.- Eres mío, ¿me oyes, maldito?

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- ¡No te hagas el desentendido ahora!

No supo cómo se las ingenió para quitarle la chaqueta y robarle el cinto de los pantalones. Por supuesto, había comenzado a forcejear otra vez, y la pelea había hecho demasiado ruido. Habían caído escobas e incluso más cajas, pero a Bakugou eso poco le importaba.

A ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a abrir aquella puerta. Acabaría con su vida allí mismo.

\- Quédate quieto.

\- Estás loco, aquí…

\- Sí, aquí y ahora.

Por lo menos estaba respondiendo a sus caricias un poco toscas. Deku ya demostraba que aquello no era sólo unilateral; la erección que sentía a través de la ropa no era una ilusión, y cuando logró bajarle los pantalones de un sólo tirón junto con su ropa interior, pudo comprobar que estaba tan en la mierda como él. Húmedo, necesitado.

Sin darle tiempo a réplicas, volteó su cuerpo y lo aprisionó contra la pared, aplastando su rostro contra la dura y lisa superficie. Se pegó a su cuerpo por detrás, desprendiendo y arrancando en el proceso algunos botones de la camisa de Deku. Sus manos recorrieron a gusto la suave y tersa piel de su torso, su espalda, su trasero. Odiaba saber que otro pudiese haber posado sus manos en todo aquello que era suyo, y de nadie más…

Su propia erección dolía; entre insultos pudo deshacerse también de la chaqueta y liberar su miembro sin desacomodarse demasiado el uniforme. Le preocupaba el nivel de sudor que ya sentía en su torso y espalda. Si no se controlaba un poco, era capaz hasta de matarse a sí mismo. Sintió otra vez a Deku farfullar, decirle que se detuviera, que aquello no estaba bien, que él había entendido cualquier cosa...pero la realidad era que no hacía ningún ademán, ni para detenerlo ni para salir huyendo. Mal que mal, el maldito había estado esperando que aquello sucediera. Quizás hasta había sido su jodida fantasía.

\- Ya deja de quejarte. Y quédate quieto sino quieres morir.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

En un acto de consciencia había lubricado bien dos de sus largos dedos con su saliva y ahora comenzaba a introducirlos lo más profundo que podía en el cuerpo ajeno. Sintió como su respiración se cortaba en un principio, a lo cual le habían seguido quejas, quejidos y finalmente, gemidos de molestia. Los movió sin compasión en el estrecho orificio, entrando y saliendo, abriéndolos en el proceso. El sonido húmedo que provocaba todo aquello lo estaba encendiendo aún más, y ya para cuando supo que Deku estaba lo suficientemente listo, se había olvidado por completo de que estaban en el receso de almuerzo en el colegio.

Retiró sus dedos limpiamente, dejando al otro en un estado de deplorable necesidad. Su respiración se había agitado aún más y sino fuera porque estaba enajenado por la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba viviendo, Bakugou hubiese jurado que se estaba meneando contra él.

Como si necesitara que alguien le dijese lo que tenía que hacer.

Intentó no ser una bestia, por lo menos una vez. Apoyó ambas manos en la pared, respirando profundo e intentando penetrar al menor de forma pausada, lenta. Le estaba costando horrores, sobre todo por lo estrecho que era el inútil. Lo oía gemir su maldito nombre, una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco. Le estaba provocando, lo sabía.

Sólo pudo contenerse un par de minutos, los suficientes para que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Los suficientes para no partirlo en dos...o eso pensó cuando lo embistió hasta el fondo, moviendo todo su cuerpo y apretándolo más contra la pared, haciéndole gemir estruendosamente.

Volviéndolo a la realidad de un puñetazo.

\- ¿Quieres que nos descubran así, que nos interrumpan?.- susurró agitado contra la parte posterior de su oído mientras cubría su boca con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a la pared al tiempo que no mermaba en el ritmo fuerte y seguro que le había impreso a sus penetraciones. Salía y entraba casi por completo de un sólo golpe, haciendo que las piernas del menor temblaran en el proceso.- ¿O es eso lo que quieres, Deku?

\- K-Kacchan…-aún se las ingeniaba para decir su nombre con la boca tapada, pero oírlo decir de aquella manera tan extasiada...no hacía más que reafirmar su ego, su seguridad.- N-No...no...no pares...

\- No...pienso hacerlo...joder...deja de...apretar así, maldito…

Lo estaba volviendo loco. Las paredes internas de Deku estaban demasiado apretadas, demasiado calientes. Pegó su torso a la espalda del menor mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. No podía parar, simplemente no podía detenerse ni disminuir el ritmo...por la fuerza que estaba utilizando, sabía que luego les iba a costar recuperarse a ambos, sobre todo a Deku…

El peliverde gimió fuerte contra su mano, alertándolo. Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces, cada vez más excitado y fuera de sí. Necesitó varios segundos para darse cuenta de que había tocado algo en el interior de Deku que lo estaba llevando a la perdición...y no dudó ni un segundo en golpear aquella zona con saña, casi con violencia; estaba seguro que si descubría su boca lo oiría gritar, sólo por y para él…

Y la idea de saber que había marcado su territorio le llegó de repente, como un pensamiento primitivo e instintivo del que no se sabía capaz de tener. No necesitó más que un par de minutos más para lograr aquello, acabando en el interior de Deku casi al mismo tiempo que éste se derramaba en su mano. Soltó su boca y le oyó gemir por lo bajo, sosteniéndose como podía de las paredes. Ambos intentaban tranquilizar sus respiraciones, y Bakugou se descubrió con desagrado ayudándolo a limpiarse y re acomodarse un poco en medio de un silencio que resultaba un tanto incómodo.

\- Kacchan...yo…

\- Ni se te ocurra decir ninguna idiotez porque te juro que…

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Deku se había acercado a él otra vez, demasiado. Y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sintió los labios tímidos del otro posarse sobre los suyos, casi con miedo, inseguros. La sensación le gustó; sintió un calor extraño recorriéndole el rostro y el cuerpo, diferente al que había experimentado momentos atrás, y en el afán porque aquello no terminara tan rápido, le había rodeado la cintura con un brazo y pegado a su torso para profundizar el contacto, mordisqueando un poco su labio inferior en el proceso.

Le oyó reír, divertido.

A la mierda el almuerzo, a la mierda All Might. A la mierda todos, realmente.

Midoriya Izuku era suyo. Lo había sido siempre, y lo seguiría siendo, no importaba cuánto imbécil se le topara en el camino. All Might ya no representaba una amenaza real, ya no…

\- Kacchan.

\- Qué.

\- Creo que entendiste cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Ah?

Increíblemente lo habían logrado. Habían salido del servicio de limpieza aún con el corredor vacío, y como si fuese adrede, las clases aún no se habían reanudado. Y nadie les había interrumpido.

Bakugou giró para enfrentarse a Deku en medio del corredor. Sus ansias de posesión se habían calmado, pero las de pelea estaban a flor de piel.

\- All Might es un gran mentor. Pero nada más. No hay nada entre nosotros.

\- ¡Y eso a mi que me importa! Vete a comer con él, que seguro te está esperando, estúpido.

Y se alejó rápidamente. Quizás si tenía suerte, Kirishima le había comprado algo para el almuerzo. Ya luego le devolvería el dinero. O quizás no.

Si bien se había ido raudamente, sí que le había importado eso. Y vio la expresión de su rostro, Deku no mentía. Y en realidad él nunca había estado seguro de que aquello fuese real, sólo se había dejado llevar por los malditos celos.

Y había caído. Deku no lo había detenido, y ahora ambos habían firmado un pacto tácito en el que iban a tener que reconocer lo que había sucedido.

Maldición. Mierda. Lo único que le faltaba.

Al menos, lo único bueno de todo aquello, era que podía seguir demostrándole luego cuán suyo era. Y de nadie más.

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer! Si llegaste hasta aqui no estuvo tan mal xD

Dejenme saber qué les parecio y si desean que escriba mas sobre esta pareja!

Nos leemos!


End file.
